The Most Handsome Shinobi
by sun setsuna
Summary: Seorang Shinobi tidak hanya harus memiliki jutsu-jutsu yang hebat, tapi juga dibutuhkan ketampanan. Siapakah diantara mereka yang paling tampan?  Dan Pemenangnya adalah...
1. Chapter 1

**The Most Handsome ****Shinobi**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo**

**Summary: Seorang Shinobi tidak hanya dituntut memiliki jutsu-jutsu yang hebat, tapi juga di butuhkan ke tampanan. Sipakah diantara mereka yang paling tampan?**

Pagi buta, di saat setiap orang masih pada terbuai dengan mimpi mereka masing-masing, terlihat dua orang gadis muda tengah bersiap siap untuk menjalankan misi mereka. Dan mereka pun mulai menuju ke ruang Hokage.

"Hoah...Ohayou Hinata!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata yang masih sangat mengantuk kepada teman misinya kali ini.

"Hoah..Ohayou juga Sakura." Balas gadis berambut panjang tersebut tak kalah mengantuk.

"Kira-kira, misi kita kali ini seperti apa ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah Sakura. Sepertinya sangat penting, sampai-sampai tidak bisa menunggu agak siang sedikit." Ucapnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Permisi!" sapa dua gadis manis tersebut di depan ruangan Hokage.

"Silahkan masuk." Balas suara dari dalam ruangan Hokage.

"Ada perlu apa guru memanggil kami sepagi ini." Tanya Sakura ke Hokage yang juga merangkap sebagai gurunya tersebut, Tsunade.

"Aku ada misi penting untuk kalian. Dari semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya"

"He?" kedua gadis tersebut bertanya heran. Hal apa yang bisa sampai mengganggu Hokage yang terkenal suka tidur bahkan disaat mendengarkan laporan sekalipun..

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah...mencari tahu..."

"I-iya." Jawab mereka berdua gugup.

"SIAPA SHINOBI YANG PALING GANTENG!" ucap Tsunade dengan tegas.

"APA!" teriak Sakura dan Hinata gak percaya.

"Hei, kalian pikir itu tidak penting ya?" tanya Tsunade sambil memasang tampang horor.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Seorang Shinobi itu tidak hanya harus pandai dalam jurus-jurus ninja. Wajah yang tampan itu juga penting. Karena, ketampanan mereka itu akan daya jual yang lebih. Betul kan?" Tsunade pun mulai memberikan penjelasaannya. Dasar nenek-nenek ganjen *Di hajar Tsunade*.

Tapi bener juga sih, coba aja kalian bayangin klo chara di anime naruto jelek-jelek. Gak banget dah.

"Haruno Sakura!" panggil Tsunade.

"Hai!"

"Hyuga Hinata!"

"Hai!"

"Aku perintahkan untuk menjalankan misi ini secepatnya!"

"Hai!" jawab mereka serempak kemudian meningggalkan ruangan Hokage.

.

.

"Ada-ada saja misinya." Gerutu Sakura.

"Tapi, biar bagaimna pun ini kan perintah Hokage, jadi kita harus melaksanakannya kan Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau betul Hinata. Lebih baik kita langsung mulai saja."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pertama-tama, kita kumpulkan dulu semua Shinobi. Lalu kita pilih salah satu."

"Apa tidak terlalu banyak. Bagaimana kalau perwakilannya saja."

"Kau benar Hinata. Berarti kita mulai dari genin dulu."

"Genin? Berarti dari Naruto-kun ya?"

"Iya."

Mereka pun menuju ke rumah Naruto.

"Permisi! Naruto-kun apa kau ada di dalam!" Panggil Hinata pelan di depan pintu rumah Naruto, tapi tidak ada balasan.

"Klo pelan seperti itu mana kedengaran Hinata. Pasti dia masih tidur, biar aku saja." Sakura pun mulai menarik napas panjang. Dan... "BANGUN NARUTO! JIKA TIDAK BANGUN AKAN KUHANCURKAN RUMAHMU!" teriak Sakura di depan pintu. Dan benar saja, di dalam sana ada suara seseorang yang terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Siap lagi klo bukan Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Ini kan masih pagi." Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan iler. Walaupun begitu, bagi Hinata sih Naruto tetep terlihat keren.

"Aku ada misi dari Hokage untuk mencari tahu siapa Shinobi yang paling ganteng, mangkannya aku ngebangunin kamu!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dan langsung masang tampang cool. "Pilihanmu memang tepat Sakura. Aku ini memang Shinobi yang paling ganteng." Ucapnya pede.

"BAKA! Kau pikir cuma kau yang paling ganteng!" teriak Sakura.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun memang ganteng kok." Ucap Hinata sambil memain-mainkan jari dan muka memerah.

"Hinata aja tau tuh."

"Tapi bukan kau doang yang ganteng. Aku akan mencari Shinobi yang lain untuk membandingkannya."

"Genin yang lain selain dirimu siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Kemudian mereka mulai mengenang saat-saat mereka masih besama.

"WOI! KELAMAAN!" teriak author. Lagipula ini kan genrenya bukan hurt tapi parody dan humor. (-.-')

Setelah menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu di tempat Hokage, Sakura dan Hinata menuju ke tempat Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura di markas team taka. Ada yang tau dimana? Anggap aja ada *hajared*

"Ada apa, _pinky girl_?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah yang keluar untuk menemui mereka dengan nada ketus.

"Gue gak ada urusan sama lu, Karin. Gue mau ketemu sama Sasuke." Balas Sakura gak kalas ketus.

"Gak boleh, saat ini Sasuke ga boleh ketemu sama elo!" ucap Karin sambil membentangkan tangannya di depan pintu untuk menghalangi Sakura.

"Gue gak peduli!" teriak Sakura sambil menerobos penjagaan Karin dan berhasil masuk kedalam.

"KYAAA!" terdengar suara jerit Sakura dari dalam. Hinata dan Karin pun langsung menyusul masuk. Ternyata Sakura sudah tepar dengan hidung berdarah.

"Karin, kenpa lu biarin dia masuk, hah!" tanya Sasuke setengah jengkel. "Gue kan lagi gak pake baju tadi." Tambah Sasuke. Ternyata itu alesannya, Pantesan aja Sakura tepar.

"Dia nya aja yang gak bisa dibilangin. Udah gue bilang jangan masuk malah masuk juga, huh."dengus Karin.

15 menit kemudian Sakura mulai bangun dari teparnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata sambil membangunkan Sakura.

"Iya."

"Ada perlu apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan bajunya.

'Kok bajunya di pake sih, cakepan juga kayak tadi' batin Sakura. Nah lho, kenapa Sakura jadi mesum begini?

"Aku mau ngajakmu balik ke konoha lagi." jawab Sakura.

"Aku sudah tidak ada perlu dengan konoha." Jawab Sasuke dingin es balok.

"Kami sedang mencari Shinobi paling ganteng." Hinata mulai angkat bicara.

'Ganteng.' Kata-kata tersebut terngiang-ngiang di otak Sasuke. "Baikalah, aku akan kesana." Jiah, dia berubah pikiran.

"Tapi kau tidak sendirian, ada saingannya." Tambah Hinata.

"Saingan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa, takut kalah ya Sasuke." Ledek suigetsu.

"Enak aja. Gue tuh paling ganteng seduania tau. Uchiha paling ganteng. Shinobi paling ganteng." Ucap saskue bernarsis ria.

"Kita juga boleh ikut nemenin kan?" tanya juugo.

"Iya boleh." Jawab Sakura.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita ke konoha!" ucap Karin semangat sambil ngegandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Hei! Gak pake gandeng-gendengan segala!" teriak Sakura cemburu.

Setelah berhasil mengejak dua orang genin tadi Sakura dan Hinata pun mulai .

"Selanjutnya chunin ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak perlu. Tidak ada chunin yang tampan di konoha. (Lee dan kiba maksudnya. Mereka chunin kan?). kita langsung ke jounin saja."

"Jounin yang cukup tampan siapa ya?" tanya hinata

"Kakashi sensei." Jawab Sakura. "Kita harus ketempat Kakashi sensei."

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Kakashi.

"Permisi! Kakashi sensei. Kau ada didalam tidak?" panggil Sakura di depan rumah Kakashi-sensei.

"Kau mencariku Sakura?" tanya Kakashi-sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura sambil menepuk bahunya.

"GYAAA" jerit Sakura yang kaget. "Jangan suka ngegetin orang tau!" teriak Sakura.

"Maaf maaf." Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Ada perlu apa y?" tanyanya to the point.

"Begini sensei, kami dapet misi dari Hokage-sama untukmencari tahu siapa Shinobi yang paling ganteng. Kami harap sensei mau ikut bersama kami." Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Memangnya menurut kalian aku ini ganteng ya?" tanya Kakashi merendah.

"Sudah, jangan banyak alasan." kata Sakura.

"Ya baiklah, aku akan ikut." Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian menghilang. Trus balik lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehm, ngumpulnya dimana ya?" tanya Kakashi tanpa malu.

Hinata dan Sakura langsung sweatdrop.

"Sok tau sih. Di tempat Hokage." Jawab Sakura. Kakashi pun kembali menghilang.

Selanjutnya, para kage.

"Bagaimana klo kita mulai dari yondaime" usul Hinata.

"Kau benar Hinata, ayo kita kesana."

Sakura dan Hinata lalu menuju kerumah Hokage paling ganteng, yondaime Hokage alias ayahnya Naruto.

"Permisi!" Ucap mereka berdua.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawab seseorang dari dalam. Kemudian muncullah seorang pria muda yang tampan. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning terlihat berkilau karena disinari mentari pagi dan memberikan sapaan hangat kepada mereka berdua.

"Ohayou!" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"O-ohayou juga." Balas mereka berdua grogi. Cuma cewek gak normal yang gak grogi klo ketemu sama Minato alias yondaime ini.

"Silahkan masuk." Minato mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Tidak usah, di luar saja." Ucap Hinata.

"He? Buru-buru sekali. Memangnya Ada perlu apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Tsunade-sama meminta kami mencari tahi siapa Shinobi paling ganteng. Jadi kami mohon bantuan anda." Ucap Sakura malu-malu. Ketularan Hinata nih.

"Memangnya menurut kalian aku ini ganteng ya?" tannya nya sambil menunjuk kewajah tampannya.

"Ya iyalah ganteng. Gue aja yang gak punya pupil bisa ngeliat!" teriak Hinata dalam hati. Gak mungkin kan Hinata teriak kayak begitu di depan umum. bisa rusak reputasinya sebgai gadis yan pemalu.

"Iya." Jawabnya mereka berdua.

"Klo begitu, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tolong tunggu kami di tempat Hokage. Disana nanti akan kami jelaskan lebih lanjut." Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu ya. Aku izin sama istriku dulu." Minato lalu melongok ke dalam rumah. "Kushina, aku ke tempat Hokage dulu ya!" teriaknya.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Kushina yang lagi masak di dapur.

"Aku mau ikut pemilihan Shinobi paling ganteng!" teriaknya lagi. Mendengar kata-kata ganteng, Kushina langsung menghentikan aksi masak-memasaknya dan menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata di depan pintu.

"Benar begitu Sakura?" tanya Kushina berbisik di telinga Sakura. Sakura Cuma angguk angguk. "Aku boleh ikut liat kan?" tanya nya lagi. Sakura angguk angguk lagi.

"Baiklah Minato, kau aku izinkan ikut. Dengan syarat, aku juga ikut denganmu ya?" tanya Kushina dengan manja.

"Tentu saja." Balas Minato dengan senyum khasnya.

'Yes, akhirnya bisa liat cowok-cowok ganteng.' Batin Kushina. Ternyata, ada udang di balik bakwan. Klo di balik batu gak bisa dimakan. ^.^

Setelah berhasil mengajak Minato ikut serta. Sakura dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang udah mulai keroncongan. Mereka pun mampir ke rumah makan sederhana yang dilapisi sekat diantara meja yang satu dengan meja yang lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesannan mereka pun datang.

"Selanjutnya, Hokage siapa lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm..siapa ya?" Sakura mulai berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "Hokage pertama dan kedua sudah lama mati. Hokage ke tiga sudah telalu tua. Hokage ke lima seorang wanita. Siapa lagi ya?"

"Bagaimana klo kazekage?" Usul seorang wanita berkuncir empat yang kepalanya muncul dari balik sekat di belakang mereka.

"Temari?" Hinata dan Sakura tampak kaget dengan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa? Bolehkan klo adikku ikutan. Dia kan juga ganteng." Usul Temari sambil menepuk pundak Gaara yang ada disampingnya.

Hinata dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

"Benar juga Sakura. Tsunade-sama kan tidak bilang klo hanya dari desa ini." Ucap Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Cie cie Gaara." Ledek Kankurou yang ada di sebelah Gaara. "Pairingnya GaaHina nih, hahahaha." Kankurou masih saja meledek adiknya itu.

"Diam kau Kankurou." Ucap Gaara dengan muka memerah.

"Baikalah. Aku setuju. Klo begitu, silahkan menuju ruangan Hokage." Kata Sakura.

"Hokage juga tidak bilang klo penjahat tidak boleh ikutan kan." Ucap wanita berambut biru, Konan yang muncul dari balik sekat bagian depan. Di belakangnya ada teman-temannya yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Akatsuki!" ucap Sakura dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Bolehkan kalau kami ikutan?" tanya Konan lagi.

"Emangnya diantara kalian ada yang ganteng?" tanya Temari.

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

Ucap Kisame, Zetsu dan Kakuzu.

"Woi! Sapa yang suruh kalian ngomong!" bentak Konan ketiga orang yang 'mengaku-ngaku' ganteng tersebut. Menurut kalian ganteng gak?

"Aku." Ucap Pein yang ikut berdiri.

"Ini lagi ikut-ikutan! Di **Akatsuki fans** aja gak menang malah mau ikut lagi!" bentak Konan ke Pein.

"Ayang jahat." Ucap Pein Pein yang langsung pundung sepundung-pundungnya. Hiraukan saja yang satu ini. Back to the story.

"Itachi! Sasori! Kalian yang akan ikut." Panggil Konan ke dua orang temannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap keduanya sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"KYAAA!" teriak Hinata, Sakura, dan Temari yang langsung pada tepar.

"Wah wah wah..saingan lu berat nih Gaara. Ada ItaHina, SasoSaku, hehehe" Ucap Kankurou ke Gaara. Kebanyakan baca fanfic nih Kankurou kayaknya.

"Gue gak takut." Ucap Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka semua menuju ke ruangan Hokage.

Di tempat Hokage.

Hokage dan Para peserta seperti Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi dan Shikamaru (yang diajak dengan paksa untuk mewakili jounin) sedang menunggu kehadiran peserta yang lain. Di depan gedung Hokage ada sebuah panggung berukuran sedang yang telah di persiapkan untuk acara-acara seperti ini. Disekitarnya telah di kelilingi oleh para penonton yang kebanyakan adalah para wanita.

"Sasuke, kau ikutan juga?" tanya Itachi begitu masuk ke ruang Hokage bersama dengan sasori.

"Kenapa? Takut?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

'Uh..klo begini kan gue gak bisa minta dukungan sama sauke FC.' batin Itachi. "Takut? Enak saja. Akan ku buktikan bahwa akulah Shinobi paling ganteng, sekaligus Uchiha paling ganteng." Ucap Itachi sambil menatap tajam ke adiknya.

"Kita buktikan nanti." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang gak kalah tajem. Awas ketusuk.

Itachi dan Sasori pun ikutan menunggu di ruangan tersebut. Masih menunggu satu orang lagi. tidak lama kemudian, orang yang dimaksud pun masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Ayah, kau ikutan juga?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat ayahnya masuk keruangan Hokage.

"He? Naruto, kau ikutan juga?" tanya Minato yang baru sampai. Soalnya dia tadi nungguin Kushina dandan dulu, lama.

"Ya iyalah aku kan ganteng." Jawab Naruto pede. "Tapi ayah, klo nanti aku kalah sama ayah gimana?" tanya Naruto setengah khawatir.

"Gampang kan. Ganti aja judul animenya jadi **'Minato Shippuden'.** Ledek Minato.

Wakakakakakakak!

Semua yang ada disitu langusng pada ketawa mendengarnya.

"Ayah.." ucap Naruto manyun.

"Nah, udah pada kumpul semua kan. Ayo kita mulai acaranya." Ucap Sakura yang datang bersama Hinata.

Sakura langsung meloncat dari ruangan Hokage ke atas panggung dan menyapa penonton yang sudah memenuhi halaman.

"Ohayou semuanya!" teriak Sakura.

"OHAYOU!" balas para penonton.

"Nah, sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahui siapa Shinobi yang paling ganteng. Tapi sebelumnya, kita minta para peserta untuk mempromosikan diri mereka. Yang pertama, Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

"Apa? Mempromosikan diri. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto ke Hinata.

"Kau cukup memperkenalkan diri, meminta dukungan dari reader, lalu minta send riview. Begitu Naruto-kun." Hinata menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya, baiklah!" ucap Naruto bersemangat kemudian meloncat ke atas panggung.

Set!

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Di kemudian hari nanti aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat. Tapi sebelum itu, aku minta dukungan kalian semua di The Most Handsome Shinobi ini. Jangan lupa riview dan ketik namaku ya!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat membara.

"Naruto! Aku akan mendukungmu!" teriak para pendukung Naruto.

"Aku jadi ikut bersemangat naruto!" teriak Lee.

Setelah itu dia kembali meloncat keruangan Hokage.

"Banyak omong, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Berisik kau Teme!" balas Naruto.

"Seanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Denga gerakan sepat kilat, Sasuke langsung berada di atas pangung.

"Wow.." ucap penonton kagum.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku minta dukungan kalian semua di The Most Handsome Shinobi ini. Ketik namaku dan send riview. Aku tunggu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tampang cool.

"Sasuke! I love You!" teriak Karin diantara teriakan para penonton yang lain.

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali ke ruangan Hokage dengan cara yang sama.

"Kalahkan itu, Dobe." Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu!" balas Naruto.

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Itachi!" teriak Sakura.

Itachi langsung muncul di atas panggung dengan cepatnya.

"Wow.." penonton kembali berdecak kagum dengan keahadiran Itachi.

"Namaku, Uchiha Itachi. Pertama-tama aku ingin beritahukan kepada kalian bahwa, garis yang ada diwajahku ini bukan keriput. Bukan keriput!" Itachi jadi emosi sendiri. "Tapi aku sangat sakin bahwa garis di wajah ku ini tidak akan menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan title sebagai The Most Handsome Shinobi. Aku percaya pada kalian semua. Jadi, berikan dukungan kalian dengan mengetik namaku dan send riview. Terima kasih." Ucap Itachi dengan menitikan air mata..

"Itachi sayang, mama akan selalu mendukungmu!" teriak Uchiha Mikoto diantara para penonton yan aaakig bersorak sorai.

Itachi pun kembali ke ruangan Hokage.

"Cengang." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Biarin wee." Balas Itachi.

'Itachi-san keren' batin Hinata.

"Selanjutnya, Namikaze Minato!"

Minato pun langsung muncul di atas panggung dengan jurus kilat miliknya. Mulai serius nih kayaknya. Penontonkembali berdecak kagum.

"Ohayou!" sapa Minato hangat sebelum membuka perkenalan.

"OHAYOU!" balas penonton semangat.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Aku minta dukungan kalian semua di The Most Handsome Shinobi ini. Ketik namaku dan send riview. Aku tunggu ya." ucap Minato dan menutupnya dengan sennyuman yang menawan.

"GYAAAA.." jerit para penonton yang terpesona.

"Minato sayang, aku akan selalu mendukungmu!" teriak Kushina.

"Selanjutnya, Akasuna no Sasori!"

Sasori langsung turun ke panggung. Tidak perlu gerakan yang cepat. Yang penting kan setelah ini. Menurutnya.

Sasori sampai dia atas panggung. Dia memulai perkenalan dengan menyibakkan rambutnya yang merah menyala.

Set!

"KYAA!" jerit para Sasori FC.

"Lutu na!"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna no Sasori. Aku minta dukungan kalian semua agar aku dapat menjadi The Most Handsome Shinobi. Tolong dukung aku dengan mengetik Sasori dan send riview. Aku percaya kalian tidak akan mengecewakanku. I love U all!" Sasori menutup ucapaan nya dengan memberikan kiss bye ke arah penonton dan menyebabkan beberapa orang tepar kehabisan darah. Noseblead gitcu.

"KYAA! Para Sasori FC kembali teriak.

"Senpai! Tobi anak baik akan mendukung mu!" teriak Tobi.

"Berjuanglah Danna un!" teriak Deidara.

"Selanjutnya, Sabaku no Gaara!" panggil Sakura.

Gaara mulai turun dengan menggunakan pasir nya. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai sampai ke atas panggung.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Aku mungkin bukan berasal dari desa ini, tapi aku tahu kalau di sini maupun diluar sana banyak orang yang menyukaiku." Ucap Gaara cool. Narsis juga dia. "Untuk itu, aku minta kalian semua memberikan kepercayaan kalian untuk memilihku sebagai The Most Handsome Shinobi. Ketik Gaara dan send riview. Terima kasih."

"Gaara! Aku akan mendukungmu!" teriak Temari dan Matsuri yang entah sejak kapan juga ikut hadir.

"Selanjutnya, Hatake Kakashi!"

Kakashi yang lagi asik baca novel Icha-icha tactic kaget begitu namanya di panggil. Dia pun langsung loncat kebawah.

'Aku mau ngomong apa ya?' batin Kakashi. Jiah, kebanyakan baca novel sih.

"Kakashi sensei, ayo bicara!" kata Sakura.

"Ah, iya." Ucap Kakashi panik. "Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini, karen aku tidak terlalu yakin apakah aku ini ganteng apa tidak."

'Malu-maluain aja nih sensei." Batin Sakura.

"Buka! Buka! Buka!" teriak para penonton bersamaan.

"Buka apa? Buka puasa? Kan belum bulan ramadhan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Buka maskernya. Buka maskernya. Buka maskernya sekarang juga. Sekarang juga!" teriak para penonton dengan nada sepereti 'Potong kuenya' saat perayaan ulang tahun.

"Tapi?"

"BUKA!" teriak para penonton yang udah mulai gak sabaran.

"I-iya." Kakashi pun mulai mengangkat tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke masker hitam yang selama ini menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura yang dari dulu penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi langsung masang mata baik-baik. Bahkan Sasuke sampai menggunakan sharingan. Wuidih...

Perlahan-lahan Kakashi mulai menurunkan wajahnya...terus...terus...dan...

"KYAAAA!" teriakan para penonton langsung pecah bersamaan begitu wajah Kakashi terbuka sepenuhnya. Wajahnya yang bersih, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang seksi kini terlihat dengan jelas. Para penontong langsung pada berebut naik keatas panggung.

"Kakashi sensei! Pake lagi maskernya!" teriak Sakura yang panik begitu para penonton yang kebanyakan wanita itu semakin mendekat.

"I-iya." Kakashi langsung langsung menutup kembali maskernya dan kembali keruangan Hokage. Penonton pun mulai tenang dan turun dari panggung.

'Padahal aku kan juga masih ingin lihat' batin Sakura mewakili para wanita yang lain.

"Dia memang sainganku." Ucap Guy sensei dari kejauhan. What!

"Hampir saja.." Kakashi bernapas lega.

"Jadi seperti itu ya wajah Kakashi sensei. Klo begini bisa gawat." Batin Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasa tersaingi begitu mengetahui wajah sebenarnya dari guru yang wajahnya sering mereka bayangkan dengan bentuk yang aneh-aneh.

"Jadi seperti itu ya wajahmu Kakashi." Ucap Minato. "Untung dari dulu kau selalu pakai masker, klo tidak mungkin Kushina akan lebih memilih mu." goda Minato yang tadi juga melihat Kushina berada diantara para wanita yang ingin naik keatas panggung. He?

"Tidak juga kok, sensei lebih keren dari aku." Ucap Kakashi merendah.

Sementara itu Naruto mulai membayangakan jika ibunya menikah dengan Kakashi sensei. Dia membayangkan rambut kuningnya berubah menjadi putih. Matanya yang biru berubah jadi mata orang yang seperti kurang tidur. "TIDAK!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Bagi pendukung Kakashi, silahkan ketik akashi dan send riview." Ucap Sakura mewakili Kakashi yang belum sempat promosi. "Selanjutnya, Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru lalu turun kepanggung. Bukan dengan meloncat, tapi malah lebih memilih turun lewat tangga.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berada disni. Merepotkan." Ucapnya kemudian kembali menuju ke ruangan Hokage.

'Gak niat amat sih.' Batin Sakura.

"Padahal kamu itu keren kok, Shikamaru." Ucap salah seorang wanita. Siapa hayo? Udah pada taukan. ^.^

"Iya. Itulah dia para peserta kita yang akan memperebutkan title sebagai The Most Handsome Shinobi. Siapakah diantara mereka yang akan menang? kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa nee!" Ucap Sakura menutup acara tersebut untuk sementara.

**TBC**

**A/N**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Fic ini Sun buat karena banyak reader yang minta supaya sun bikin fic yang dapat di poling. Makasih atas sarannya.^.^.

Di fic ini kalian bebas memilih berapapun. Bisa satu, dua, semuanya juga gak papa. Tapi suara kalian akan menentukan perolehan terbanyak suara karakter yang dipilih. Boleh pake alesan, boleh juga gak pake. Bebas. **Tapi, sun mohon untuk tidak menghina chara yang lain secara berlebihan. Ok! **

Deidara : "Aku kok gak ikut un?"

Sun : "Soalnya...Dei itu bukan ganteng, tapi cantik,hehehe."

Deidara : "Ha? Gak papa deh. Yang penting aku bisa dukung Sasori danna un."

Naruto : "Hei, kenapa ayah gue lu ikutin?"

Sun : "Masa orang seganteng Minato-san gak diajak sih. Sayang kan. Kenapa emangnya, takut kalah ya?"

Naruto : "Enak aja. Judul anime nya aja Naruto, masa gue kalah di anime tentang gue."

Sasuke : "Bisa aja kan. Liat aja nanti, pasti gue yang bakal menang."

Itachi : "Lupa lu klo ada gue."

Sun : "Udah-udah. Biar reader aja yang nentuin."

**Al****l Chara : "RIVIEW YA..."**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou minna-san!

UAPAA! Yang ngeriview sampe sebanyak ini *tepar dan gak bisa ngelanjutin* *Dihajar reader*. Tapi bener lho, waktu tau yang ngeriview sampe 80an kurang dari 24 jam, tangan Sun mpe gemeteran. Soalnya, biasanya paling-paling 10 orang, hehehe... Sampe di fave juga lagi. Mungkin karena bentuknya poling jadi banyak. Makasih banyak ya semuanya.,, .

Tapi banyaknya rivew ini ternodai, halah. Oleh seseorang yang bernama dark. Untuk itu sun mohon ijin dari readers buat ngejawab tuduhannya.

dark : Apa yang anda tuduhkan ke Sun TIDAK BENAR dan tidak dapat di buktikan. Itu FITNAH, FITNAH ( minjem kata-kata pak SBY).

Mereka yang ngeriview fic ini adalah readers asli. Memang banyak yang gak login. Tapi mereka pasti punya alesannya masing2. Bisa jadi mereka lagi males login atau emang gak punya akun (karena memang ribet bikinnya). Banyak diantara mereka yang Sun kenal (lewat FB). Walaupun gak login tapi mereka berhak untuk ngeriview karena mereka juga bagian yang sangat penting dari fanfiction. Tanpa reader, Author bukanlah apa-apa *tepuk tangan buat para reader*.

Satu lagi. anda bilang klo Sun ngelakuin itu supaya dapet rivew yang banyak. Biar sun jelasin. Riview, adalah memang hal yang sangat diharapkan oleh para author (termasuk Sun). Tau kenapa? Karena dengan riview, seorang author dapet mengetaui sampai sejauh mana ficnya itu dapat di terima oleh para reader. Dan itu membuat author merasa sangat dihargai, dan itu sangatlah berharga. (mengutip perkataan Akamichi Choja ke Choji: "Suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang menghargaimu, menerima mu. Mereka adalah temamu. Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu kelak."). DAN WAJIB ANDA KETAHUI...KEPUASAN SEORANG AUTHOR KETIKA MENYELESAIKAN SEBUAH FIC, MENGETAHUI BAHWA KARYANYA DAPAT MENGHIBUR ORANG LAIN, MEMBERIKAN KECERIAAN, MEMPENGARUHI PERASAAN READERS, ADALAH HAL YANG TIDAK DAPAT DI GANTIKAN! ANDA HARUS INGAT ITU BAIK-BAIK!

Anda memang tidak sejalan dengan saya. You are dark (kegelapan), and I am Sun (Matahari). Thanks buat para reader yang udah percaya dan ngasih semangat ke sun. Itu benar-benar sangat membantu. Arigato gozaimasu!

Readers: "Wiih...Tumben ngomongnya serius banget nih anak."

Sun : "Hwee...Sun ikutan milih yah, boleh ya, boleh ya, boleh..boleh...*autisnya kumat lagi *

Readers : *sweatdrop*

Sun : "Yang pertama. Vote buat may lovely danna. Sasori Danna. DANNA! BERJUANGLAH! AKU AKAN SELALU MENDUKUNGMU! *tereak pake toa*

Kedua. Buat Minato-san. Minato-san! Senyummu membuat es di kulkas ku pada meleleh *saking hangatnya senyuman Minato*

Ketiga. Buat Gaara. Mukanya Gaara pas nyelametin Lee pas lawan Kimimaro lucu banget. Bulet bersih, kayak pantat bayi, hahaha. *dihajar Gaara FG*."

Yup, itu tadi pilihan sun. Kali ini pilihan sun masuk itungan. Ya...ya...ya...

Readers : "Terserah lu aja dah. Kan authornya lu!"

Sun : "Yes!"

Wokeh, kita lanjutkan fic ini. Semoga pilihan kalian menang.

**The Most Handsome Sh****Inobi**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Naruto**** : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo. Fic ini cukup panjang dan dapat menyebabkan kecemburuan akut, waspadalah.**

**Summary: Seorang ShInobi tidak hanya dituntut memiliki jutsu-jutsu yang hebat, tapi juga di butuhkan ke tampanan. Siapakah diantara mereka yang paling tampan?**

Di konoha, tepatnya di depan gedung hokage. Ribuan orang telah berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah panggung sederhana yang di atasnya terdapat orang-orang yang bisa dibilang ganteng, atau malah sangat ganteng. Ibarat pepatah, Ada gula ada semut. Dimana ada orang ganteng, disitulah banyak semut *plak* maksudnya banyak cewe-cewe yang mengelilingi mereka kayak semut. Mereka adalah (sesuai urutan duduk) yang merupakan peserta dari The most handsome shInobi, Alias shInobi paling ganteng. Para peserta duduk berjejer di tepi panggung, menanti hasil dari polling yang telah di serahkan kepada readers sebelumnya.

"Apa kabar semuanya?" teriak si pinky girl alias Sakura selaku pembawa acara.

"BAIK!" balas para penonton bersemangat.

"Pasti udah pada penasaran sama pemenang The Most Handsome ShInobi ini kan?" tanyanya

"IYA!"

"Baiklah, akan langsung saya bacakan riviewan yang udah masuk. Yang pertama, dari

**Yamato akihito**

Saya milih, 1. Sasori. Kembaranku yang sama-sama ganteng.

2. Minato : itu papahku. 3. Itachi : Itachi pake kostum anbu keren! 4. Sasuke. Badannya tutupin dong , nanti masuk angin."

'Emangnya gue punya sodara kembar ya?' batin Sasori.

"Selanjutnya dari **Mika.** Aku dukung SasuNaru."

"Lalu **Hakuzuka. **Yang jelas pacar aku dong yang paling ganteng. Kakashi-sensei.. aku dukung kamu."

"Apa! Kakashi–sensei udah punya pacar!" para Kakashi fans girl yang ikutan nonton terlihat mulai panas. Sementara itu Kakashi sendiri cuma senyum-senyum dari balik maskernya. 'Padahal kan aku belum pernah punya pacar.' Batinnya.

"Selanjutnya dari **Michhiyo de elf. ** Pilih Naruto coz ganteng, sama Sasori iimoethh."

"Lalu dari **BlackFireDragon777. **Saya vote buat Gaara-chan."

'Udah keren-keren begini kok di panggil chan' batin Gaara sweatdrop.

"Dari **Mizukage fendi. **Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Naruto."

"**Hana nijIno chan. **Aku pilih Naruto dan Minato. Kan keren tuh ayah sama anak bisa ikutan."

"**The Prtal Transmision-19. **1. Hatake Kakashi, dia biar kalabor (?) tapi tetep cool. 2. Namikaze Minato, senyumnya bisa dikatakan mirip denganku (ngarep)."

"Kalabor itu apa ya?" tanya Kakashi pada Shikamaru yang ada di sebelahnya. Tapi pertanyaan Kakashi bagai angin lalu karena orang yang ditanya lagi asyik tidur. Bujug dah, masih sempet-sempetnya tidur nih orang.

"Selanjutnya,** Flowermania septi-chan. ** Sasori.. aku dukung sasori, jadi Sasori harus menang."

"Setuju." Tanggap Sasori cool.

"**Meiko Namikaze. **Selaku adik yang baik, saya pilih Namikaze Minato. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, hahahaha.

"Tadi ngakunya adik, sekarang malah jatuh cinta, apa-apaan tuh, huh!" dengus kushina yang mulai tampak emosi. Sabar bu ^^

"**Rizu Hatake-hime. **Rizu dukung koibito ku tersayang, Kaka-sensei. Kaka-sensei udah tampan, baik, sabar, rendah hati pula."

"Aku jadi malu, hehe." Ucap Kakashi dengan muka memerah.

"Seandainya aku punya wajah setampan Kakashi." Curhat makluk berwarna hijau, maito gai.

"Tenang lah Gai-sensei, walaupun wajah anda tidak tampan, saya bangga menjadi murid anda." Hibur Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

"Klo gue bisa milih sih, mendingan punya guru kaya Kakashi-sensei." Gumam ten ten.

"Terima kasih Lee. Kau memang murid ku yan paling kusayang!" Ucap gai sambil memeluk erat Lee

Hoek.

Author dan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka pada muntah massal melihat kelakuan dua makluk aneh bin ajaib tadi.

"Selanjutnya dari **4Q1L Y44FI. **N-A-R-U-T-O"

"Lalu dari **Shena BlitzRyuseiran. **Sudah jelas kan, daku pasti milih Itachi sayang~. Dia kan ganteng luar binasa! Kyaa cium aku Itachi."

Tiba-tiba Itachi langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu mencium pipi Sakura.

"Kyaaa..." jerit Sakura dan langsung nampar Itachi.

"Aduh, kok ditampar sih." Gerutu Itachi sambil ngelus-ngelus pipinya yang merah karena tamparan Sakura.

"Lagian maen cium-cium aja!" teriak sakura kesal.

"Lah, Tadi kan kau yang minta."

"Yang minta kan shena Blitzryuseiran, bukan aku."

"Oh..." jawab Itachi innocent.

"Dasr tukang cari kesempatan." Ucap Sasuke sinis dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah kesalahpahaman tersebut selesai, itcahi pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'Tiba-tiba sih, coba ngomong dulu, kan aku bisa siap-siap, hehehe.' Batin Sakura malu-malu. Halah, ternyata marahnya karena itu toh.

"Huu! Sakura curang!" teriak Ino dari bawah panggung.

"Selanjutnya dari **Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa. **Aku dukung 4 aja deh. 1. Kakashi, karena dia suami ku yang paling kucinta. 2. Naruto, karena dia calon suamiku. 3. Itachi, karena dia tunanganku. 4. Shikamaru, karena dia pacarku."

'Serakah amat nih orang.' Batin Sakura sweatdrop.

"Selanjutnya dari **Lady Hatake. **Saya milih mansiour Hatake. Dia berkharisma."

"Lalu ada **Silver Loco**. Kakashi-kuuuuuuun! Aishiteru! Kakashi-kun numeru uno."

"Terus dari **Akira Tsukiyomi. **Aku pilih Naruto Nii-chan, soalnya dibalik sifatnya yang bodoh, ceroboh, dan tidak sabaran, Nii-chan itu baik hati, charming, penyabar, tabah, pantang menyerah, selain itu wajahnya juga ganteng banget coz kumisnya itu loh."

"Huwaa..Aku-aku jadi terharu," ucap Naruto sambil bercucuran air mata.

"Dasar cengeng." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Dari **Namikaze Nara Hatake. **Pokoknya saya piilih 3. 1. Minato sama. 2. shika –kun. 3 Kakashi-koi. Ok!"

"**Sakuhano chan**. Saku pilih Sasuke-kun sama Kakashi-sensei."

"Lalu dari **Sekar-chan Naruhina HyuUzumaki. **Saya milih 2. ayah+anak = Minato + Naruto."

"Selanjutnya dari **Man From Darknes. **Aku bakal dukung Naruto, coz Naruto ntu pinter banget nyembunyiin perasaanya dengan senyum lima jari andalannya."

'Emang senyuman gue lima jari ya? tau ah, gue gak pernah ngitungin.' Batin Naruto yang kagak ngerti dengan senyuman lima jari.

"**Shirotensi.**Saya milih yang tertampan, Hatake Kakashi-kun."

"**LavenderGirl. **A-aku bakal dukung Naruto-kun sama Minato-sama, soalnya mereka punya senyum tercharming sedunia."

Naruto dan Minato pun langsung menunjukan senyum charming mereka dan membuat beberapa wanita tepar ditempat karen a kehabisan darah. Kayaknya mesti di siapin petugas medis nih.

"Dari **Pink Haruno.** Maafkan daku Sasuke-kun, ternyata Kaka-sensei lebih tampan darimu. Maaf aku berpaling pada kaka-sensei."

"Maaf ya Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud mengambil fans mu." Senyum Kakashi dari balik maskernya.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei. Ibarat pepatah, hilang satu tumbuh seribu." Jawab Sasuke. 'mudah-mudahan seperti itu.'doa Sasuke dalam hati. Jiah, panik juga rupanya, hehehe.

"**Kazuhime The Kuro Ookami. **Aku pilih Naruto-chan, karena Naruto-chan itu punya mata blue sapphire yang bikin siapapun yang ngeliat terhanyut."

"Kuning... Hanyut... kayak yang sering ada di kali tuh, hahaha." Ledek Sasuke.

"Lu kata gue kotoran apa!" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Tuh kan ngaku," tambah Sasuke.

"Awas kau ya!"

"Kenapa, mau ngajakin berantem." Tantang Sasuke sambil ngaktifin sharingan nya.

"Udah Sasuke, jangan ribut disini." Lerai Itachi selaku kakak yang baik. Sasuke pun mulai menonaktifkan sharingan nya. "Klo mau berkelahi, nanti aja setelah acara selesai." Tambahnya. Sama aja boong.

"Udah Naruto, jangan berantem disini. Gak enak tuh ada bokap lu." Lerai Gaara. Naruto pun mulai kembali tenang. "Ntar aja, klo bokap lu udah gak ada." Tambah Gaara. Jiah, ama aja kayak Itachi.

"Selanjutnya dari **Siina Yamaori**. Aku milih Naruto-kun, soalnya Naruto itu mirip kayak matahari yang semua orang gak bisa hidup tanpa dia." Lagi-lag Naruto mulai bercucuran air mata karena terharu.

"**Kazumi Tetsuya. **Tentu aja Naruto-kun! Soalnya Naruto-kun itu ganteng, rambut kuningnya yang seperti matahari, dua buah mata blue sapphire yang menghanyutkan, garis yang mirip kumis kucingnya yang nambahin imutnya, kulit caramelnya yang manis, gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi, tubuhnya yang kekar, terus..*tepar*"

Karena dipuji banyak banget, air mata Naruto makin deres dan hampir menenggelamkan panggung. Lebay.'-_-

"**Legend. **Sharingan no Kakashi! Luph yuuu!"

"**Orari Hinara. **Pertama aku pilih Gaara, n kedua Naruto, terus Sasori.."

"**Kiiroi No Senkou. **Aku pilih Naruto. Alasannya, jika saat tersenyum konyol saja udah keren, apalagi saat bermuka serius atau charming."

"**Megane No Himesama. **Hime bakal pilih Naruto-kun, soalnya Cuma Naruto-kun aja yang pantas sama hinata-chan."

Blush! Muka hinata langsung memerah seketika.

"Terus dari **Just A Naruto FansGirl. **My choice is always Naruto-sama, cos he is very handsome n cute. KYAA NARUTO-SAMA, SUTEKI WA TOTEMO KAWAI!"

"Artinya apa tuh?" tanya Naruto ke Sakura, tapi Sakura juga gak tau artinya. Tolong dibantu ya..

"**Kakashi lover. **Aku pilih Kakashi!"

"**Namikaze Luna. **Aku milih Naruto dan Minato aja, soalnya kau suka rambut mereka dan senyuman nya yang membuatku fall in love sama mereka."

"**Kurousa Hime****. **Nana pilih Sasukeeeeee dong yang paling ganteng tetep dah. haha  
**"Shikamaru lover. **Aku pilih Shikamaru!"

"**Lampuhijau. **Aku…Pilih..UZUMAKI NARUTO...!Alasannya simpel, MENURUTKU dia paling keren, imut, semangat, berisik *?*, tapi pantang menyeraahhh...! ^0^"

"Yosh!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"**Genocide of barbarity lovers. **Kakashi Hatake wajahnya sempurna bgd."

"**Teodhore Mazokuni. **Aku dukung Naruto-kun, alasannya naru-chan itu...Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!"

"**4nthy luph hasan. **Aku pilih Naruto-kun aja deh, soalnya Naruto-kun mirip banget sama …."

"Sama siapa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Gak tau, gak ada terusannya." Jawab Sakura

"Mirip sama tukang kebonnya kali." Celetuk Sasuke.

"Bererti dia tukang kebun paling keren sedunia." Balas Naruto gak mau kalah.

"Tetep aja tukang kebun." Balas sassuke juga gak mau kalah.

"Kau!"

"Kenapa!"

"Mulai lagi dah," batin Gaara dan Itachi. mau gak mau, mereka berdua harus kembali nenangain dua orang tadi.

"**NekoNeko. **Aku milih Naruto, coz naru itu klop bgt ma hinata-chan." Lagi-lagi muka hinata kembali memerah.

"Selanjutnya dari**Kouro Ryuki**** .**1. Kakashi. Satu-satunya shInobi yang memiliki ekspresi berbeda dan ciri khas, masker.  
2. Shikamaru. Wajahnya sih biasa-biasa saja tapi dibanding shinobi lain, dia-lah yang paling cerdas. Jadi ketampanan tidak hanya dinilai dari fisik semata.  
3. Sasori. Dengan rambut merah dan matanya yang seperti memakai eye-liner... uh, COOL."

"Klo masker mah gue juga make."Ucap si bendahara bangkotan dari akatsuki, Kakuzu.

"Klo Kakashi make masker kan buat nutupin kegantengannya. Klo lu mah make masker buat nutupin muka jelek lu kan." Ucap Hidan tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Mau gue bunuh lu ya?" tatap Kakuzu dengan aura membunuh.

"Coba aja klo bisa." Balas Hidan sambil pasang muka ngeselin.

"BRISIK!" teriak Konan dan langsung ngebungkus dua makluk tadi pake kertas. "Gue kan lagi ngeliatin cowok-cowok cakep! Ganggu aja!" tambah nya pada dua orang yang udah kebungkus kayak lontong tersebut.

"Selanjutnya dari **Namikaze Sakura. **Astaghfirullah! Blushing, teriak2 gaje ga jelas, geregetan campur semua jadi satu! Pertama tentu aja aku milih my lovely boy, UCHIHA SASUKE-kun. Lalu karena aku adek ipar yang baik (atau rakus? Uchiha disikat semua!) aku milih UCHIHA ITACHI-nii.. Lalu sensei kesayanganku HATAKE KAKASHI and the last our lovely hokage NAMIKAZE MINATO!"

'Bener-bener rakus.' batin Sakura.

"**Seo Hyo-Rin**** . **Uru Mau Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun! Akkhhh…"

"**Kuro ogata. **Saya ingin menyumbang 1 suara untuk...NARUTO UZUMAKI! Alasannya? Simple.. Karena dia Kuat,baik,imut, n rame,orangnya! Saya suka~ "

"**Made kun. **Ekm, Sasu-chan lah! Secara, di animeny jg dia paling populer. Ita-chan juga dong. Wkekekek."

"**AeroBoy. **MINATO..! Alasannya karena dia keren. Tampangnya jg cakep & berwibawa."

"**Aku luph Sasuke. **Sasuke titik ga da koma"

"Gue suka gaya loe." Ucap Sasuke gaul.

"**Uchiha shinichi. **Aku plih...UCHIHA SASUKE! Coz... Handsome n Stay cool! Tipe gw bnget!"

"Pasti!" ucap Sasuke mantap.

"**Sweety Choco-berry**** . **Aku pilih Itachi n Sasuke. Itachi kan zodiakna sm kayak aku."

"Zodiak gue apa ya?" pikir Itachi. lho, dia malah lupa. Dasar kakek-kakek. *author di amaterasu*

"**Saruwatari Yumi**** . **Aku piliih1. Minato, 2. Kakashi, 3. Naruto, 4. Gaara, 5. Shikamaru."

"**NItachi-chan loves Itachi**** . **akyu akyu...akyu mau plh..  
1. Ita-kun cz dia gntng, ka2k yang baik n laki2 idaman prempuan.  
2. Kashi-kun, lutchuuu...  
3. Minato-san, dia jg gntng..  
4. Gaara-kun cz dia cool bngts.  
5. And yang trakhir qu mw plh Sasori-kun, soalnya wajah nya manis bngts..

"Hampir Kebagian semua nih, hehe" canda Minato sambil melirik ke Naruto yang Cuma bisa menggembungkan pipinya karena gak kebagian suara. Jahil juga papah ini *di lempar sepatu sama kushina kerena seenaknya manggil papah.*

"**minakushi fans. **Naruto,coz Imut BgT."

"**Le'Amoure D'Civrack. **Saki pilih kak Naruto! Soalnya kak Naruto terlihat childish diluar, tapi dewasa banget di dalam, lagipula kak Naruto itu cute banget."

Sama tuh kayak sun *plak*

"**Asuka Youmikaze Harakusa. ** Pilihanku adalah...Naruto kun! Alasannya karena dia imut-imut banget."

"**Thomas Oliver. **Aku pilih Naruto! Dia ntu keren banget! Tapi tetep ramah dan periang. Gak kayak si.. yang sok jaim dan sok cool"

"Pasti lu tuh." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke Sasuke.

"Kenapa emangnya klo gue jaim dan cool? Emang udah takdir Uchiha jadi keren dan cool. Bener begitukan kan kak?" tanya Sasuke ke Itachi dan mendapatkan acungan jempol dari kakakanya itu. "Apa jadinya klo Uchiha bersikap aneh seperti..."

"TOBI!" teriak anggota akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Huwee... tobi gak aneh, tobi kan anak baik." rengek tobi sambil ngesot-ngesot di tanah.(?)

'Yang begini nih, yang ngerusak nama Uchiha.' Batin Itachi dan Sasuke.

"**Namikaaze Hayato. **Aku pilih Naruto sama Shikamaru. Klo Naruto, alesanya karena dia walau terlihat ceria n periang, sebenarnya punya masa lalau yan kelam. Klo Shikamaru, aku suka dia karena sikap santainya ntu bikin terlihat keren dan otaknya yang jenius.

"Jenius yang pemalas." Gumam Temari yang udah geregetan karena ngeliat Shikamaru yang masih tertidur juga. Kelewatan nih orang.

"**Namikaze-Tania-Chan. **Saya milih kakak-kakak saya dan juga ayah saya. Saya milih Sasori, Naruto, Gaara dan Minato."

"**Yunna-chan. **Kakashi Hatake."

"**Damarunoame. **Aku pilih OHH-MY-SKINNY-BROTHER-MUAH-MUAH, Itachi Uchiha."

"**Arlein Uchiha Trancy. **Aku milih Sasori sama Minato."

"Dari **I****in Namikaze. **Aku dukung siapa yaaa akhhh bingung smuanya pada ganteng sih, pilih Naruto yang ganteng n imut ada bapaknya yang ganteng & mempesona ada duo Uchiha jg yang ketampanannya gk usah ditanya lah? tapi aku pilih Naruto aj dech."

"**Lady Spain. **Saya pilih Sas-uke karena dia emang paling tampan bin cakep bin ganteng bin menggoda bin manis bin bikin napsu."  
Sasuke langsung merinding dan nutupin dadanya yang kebuka. Mangkanya, jangan suka pamer.

"**NaruSaku. **Aku pilih Naruto and Minato."

"Dari **Minazuki. **Uchiha Sasuke."

"Udah, gitu doang? Gak ada alesannya?" Tanya Sasuke ke Sakura.

"Gak ada tuh." Jawab Sakura sambil membaca kembali lembaran yang ia pegang. Sasuke Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"**5th Kazekage's admirer. **Oh kazekage-sama, biarpun anda ternyata narsis, anda tetep ganteng kok XD. Saya vote untuk Gaara-sama :3"

"Setuju!" ucap Gaara mantap. "Cuma orang ganteng yang boleh narsis." Bener-bener narsis nih Gaara.'-_-

"**Akira Fujikaze****. **Saya milih Gaara-sama. I love you, Gaara-sama XD

"Siapa tuh, seenaknya aja bilang I love you ke Gaara gue." Unkap Matsuri sewot.

"Emang lu udah jadian sama Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"Belum, hehehe." Matsuri cuma cengir-cengir ngejawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Selanjutnya, dari **JaAmboOn. **Vote Sasuke sama Sasori!"

"**rurippe no Kimi. **Rippe milih Sasuke –kun, soalnya Sasuke-kun keren banget, cool, n semuanya deh. Yang paling penting, Sasuke-kun itu jahat…rippe suka yang jahat-jahat."

"Gue gak jahat tuh." Ucap Sasuke. "Cuma suka terobsesi buat ngebunuh aja, hahaha." Tambahnya. Apa bedanya coba?

"**Ritsu-ken. **Dengan semangat mengebu-gebu saya mendukung Minato Namikaze dengan sepenuh hati. Alesannya? Dia selalu tersenyum! Klo senyum charming banget.. lalau milih Itachi Uchiha. Ganbatte ne! kalahkan Sasuke!"

"Ya!" teriak Itachi bersemangat.

"**Tsu No Kimi. **Gue milih NARUTOOOO. coz, mukanya rada-rada bego sieh, tapi klo dah serius guanteng abizz sampe pengen gue cium. Buat kakak gue (rurippe no kimi) yang dukung Sasuke, ayo kita lihat nanti."

"Gue kira Cuma lu doang sas yang saingan sama kakak lu, ternyata ad juga di luar sana yang kayak begitu." Kata Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Itulah demokrasi, kita bisa bersaing dengan cara yang sehat." Komentar Itachi dengan bijaksana. Maklum, orang tua *author kena amaterasu (lagi)*

"**Tenshi Nauzora. **Klo aku pastinya dukung ayah-anak (Minato & Naruto), Kakashi dan Gaara.

"Ayah dan anak? Gaara kau bukan anak kakashi-sensei kan?" Tanya Naruto gak nyambung.

"Tentu saja bukan, aku kan anak kazekage ke 4. Sedangkan ayah Kakashi-sensei itu, menurut nenek chiyo klo tidak salah namanya…Hatake Sikomo." Jawab Gaara .

"Bukan SIKOMO, tapi SAKUMO." Teriak nenek chiyo dari bawah.

"Ah, iya maksudnya itu, hehe." Tawa Gaara garing setelah melihat Kakashi-sensei yang lagi pundung.

'Masa nama ayah ku di ganti sama nama boneka?' batin Kakashi yang lagi pundung.

'Aku salah ngomong.' Batin Gaara menyesal.

"**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo. **Aku milih hm… Naruto aja deh. Soalnya Naruto itu periang, hiperaktif, gaje, autis, tapi itu yang membuatnya terluhat ganteng.

"**Kirara yuukansa. ** Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Naruto. Tapi yang utama nya Sasuke sih, hehe.."

"**Shizume. **Aku pilih Minato sama Naruto azaa lah..

"**L-ThE-MyStEriOuS. **Pertama saya mlih Kakashi Hatake, karena saya mengagumi kemisteriusannya. Kedua Minato Namikaze, karena emang orangnya ganteng..ketiga, Naruto dobe. Karena buah jatoh gak jauh dari pohonnya. Klo Ayahnya cakep ya anaknya juga cakep."

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa kita ganteng tapi ayah enggak ya?" Tanya itachi ke Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke Cuma diam aja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah penonton.

"Ehem." Suara seseorang dari bawah panggung.

"A-ayah." Gumam Itachi mulai keluar keringat dingin.

'Dasar anak kurang ajar.' Batin Fugaku.

"Selanjutnya dari **Temariris. **KYAA aku mau milih. 1. Minato, karena dia itu hokage paling imut dan senyuman nya itu loh..gak nahan! 2. Gaara. Karena dia kage paling muda yang pernah dilantik. Selain itu karena Gaara itu suami saya..3. Kakashi, karena dia pinternya gak ketulungan. Dia lulus dari akademi di umur 6 tahun. 4. Shikamaru, karena Shika adalah kembaranku yang yang lahirnya beda dunia. 5. buat Naruto, karena waktu dia nangis keren banget.

"He? Nangis kok keren." Pikir Naruto. "Biarlah, yang penting tetep keren, hehehe."

"**Sasuke kun. **Saya pilih Sasuke dan Kakashi."

"**Namikaze Angelina. **MilihMinato karena Minato jadi hokage."

"**Mika Kiru Kotsune. **Sebuah tanggapan manis ingin kupersembahkan untuk seorang pemeta imajinasi, yang menuangkan harapan dan pinta kami menjadi sebuah rangkaian huruf dan kata. Hanya dukungan penuh demi seorang pemuda manis, kuat, dan setia yang menyimpan berlian zamrud dalam kilau tulus hatinya.  
Yang mampu menukar jiwanya demi seorang teman.  
Yang memiliki mahkota warna semerah darah dan hati secemerlang emas.  
Jemari seputih kapasnya pun cukup untuk menyihirku.  
Wajahnya yang sempurna pun cukup untuk memukauku.  
Dan keseluruhan diri dan kehidupannya cukup untuk memikatku.  
For prince that special, Gaara."

Author dan Gaara langsung banjir air mata karena terharu.

"**Cherry Orihara****. **KYAAAAAAAAAAA~! #fangirling mode ON. Aku mau voteeeee! adalaaah~GAARA-KUUUN! XDDD. AKU VOTE GAARA! Kyaaaaaaaaa! #stres, lupakan.. Mau tau kenapa? Pas pertama kali liat Gaara di Shippuden, terutama pas rapat antar 5 kage, ADA GAARA! Dan di situ Gaara KUEREN banget! BIJAK lagi! Aaaaaaa! I love you, Gaara-kuuuun! XDDD."

"Sudah kuduga, anak itu memang menarik." Komentar Mizukage yang juga ikutan nonton sambil terseyum. Perhatian banget sih tante *author direbus idup-idup*

"**Dari Rosetta Miguelle. **Aku pilih. Sabaku no Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"**Amy M. Evelyn. **Aku mw ikutan vote y. Sasuke sma Gaara aja deh! XD

"**Kirara. **VotebuatSabaku no Gaara."

"**winter Ney. **Saya mau milih,  
(simple, Mina-kun ganteng bgt sih!^^)  
Pantat Ayam  
-chan (uwoo,coz he's so cool!)  
(saya hrs ngvote my aniki donk,gkgkgk!"

"Udah ganteng begini di bilang pantat ayam." Keluh Sasuke.

"Daripada dibilang pantat sapi, khekehe." Ledek Naruto dan langsung dapet deathglare dari Sasuke."

"**Minato d'4 Hokage. **Tntu ja gw plih "MINATO" + Gaara deh."

"**miki aja. **Aku pilih Sasu-kun sama Minato"

"Dari **Namikaze nata. **pastinya yah :1. Naruto, 2. Itachi, 3. Kakashi"

"**Iwagakure. **kalo aku pilih Naruto, kan pacarku. Jadi harus menang yah ..."

"Ja-jadi Na-Naruto-kun udah pu-nya pacar." Ucap Hinata gemetar trus pingsan. Hei hinata, itu kan Cuma boongan. Haduh, pake pingsan lagi.

"**konohagakuen alice**. Milih Naruto. Aku maunya NARUTO yang menang dong yah..yah..please..."

"Selanjutnya, dari** hyuuga misa. **aku pilih *pastinya* *harus*  
kan keren ayah sama anak ikutan,he he he ..."

"Selanjutnya dari** mayra Gaara. **May bingung mw plih sapa2 tp yang jlas...  
1. GAARA-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN... kau lah shInobi trkereeeennn...trganteeenngggg... tr-sekseeeeeeeeee *nosebLeed*hehehe... pkokx kau lah pangeraaaaannnnnn sjatiiiiiii-qu... I loph u... aishiteru ...wo ai ni... ich liebe dich..."

*Gaara tepar sketika krn mndpat prxataan cnta brkali2*  
"2. Sasoriiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuun... Pangeraaaaannnn tr'imut-qu... May sllu nge'dukung orang trkereeeen ke-2 stelah Gaara-kun lagipula klian br-2 kn mrip ^/^ ksih kiss bye maut lgi dooonkkk...

"Muah…" Sasori ngasih kiss bye maut dan bikin may tepar.

"3. Bingung harus milih ayah atau anaknya tp karena may kesian jgn2 ga ada yang plih anakx coz ayahx dah trllu ganteeeng ^/^ so may plih anakx deh...plihan ke 3 may tentu aja NA...NARUTO-KUN *ikutn gagapx hinata...hihihi*"

"Nih orang lebay banget sih." Batin Gaara, Sasori dan Naruto sweatdrop. Namanya juga fans, hihihi.

"**Sabaku no liGaara gak login. **Aku milih GAARA...alasanx krn... GW DI PAKSA MA TEMEN GW YANG GILAAAAA BGT MA GAARA...*lirik2 mayra Gaara*dipelototin may dgn tatapn -awas kl qm ga plih Gaara...bkal gw teror s'umur hdup-*"

"Curang tuh, masa maen paksa-paksa segala." Ucap Sasuke sambil ngelirik ke Gaara.

"Emang ada peraturan seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara ke Sakura. Sakura pun lalu membuka buku peraturan yang di buat oleh author, hoho.

"Disini tertulis, setiap peserta The Most Handsome Shinobi dilarang memaksa reader untuk memilihnya, kecuali reader itu dipaksa oleh reader yang lainnya. Selesai."

"Ck. Peraturan gaje." Dengus Sasuke.

"**Sadistic Shinigami Kuromaru. **Berhubung saya termasuk Minato FG, SAYA PILIH MINATO-SAN!"

"**Ren-mi3. **saya pilih NAMIKAZE MINATO karna menurut saya dia yang paling ganteng,"

"**Akasuna Nee****. **Tentu saja Nee pilih: Akasuna no Sasori! Soalnya Nee suka yang shota sih... XD. Walaupun yang lain juga gak kalah ganteng, Nee teteup milih Sasori-niichan~ XD. Gak ada chara cowok lain yang semanis, seimut n se-shota Sasori-niichan, kaan?

Oiya, Minato ama Itachi juga lumayan! :D"

"Dasar plin-plan.." gumam Sasori sweatdrop.

"**Cindy Uchiha-chan**. Waaahhh...q bingung m0 plh sapa?emm...0k aku putuskan u/ memilih:  
1. Sasuke-kun karna nama q dah 'Uchiha' jd q milihdia,,,tp sasu-kun mang ganteng sich..  
2. Minato.

3. Sasori-nii co cute,maniz,,,,dll"

"**Devil's of kunoichi. **Aku pilih Shika. Hoho.. dia soalnya paling unik naik kepanggung dengan turun tangga, padahal yang laen pake jurus-jurus."

"Menggunakan jurus? Hah.. itu merepotkan." Keluhnya. Udah bangun ya?

"DAri **Kim Geun Hyun. **Aku pilih Uchiha Sasuke number one! Soalnya dia keren and so handsome. Aku juga pilih Sasori, soalnya dia imut. Aku juga pilih Minato-sama, dia keren *maaf Naruto and Kakashi*"

"**Astrea Fortine. **Tentu saja aku kan mendukug Minato! Kan sebagai anak memang sudah harus mendukung ayahnya sendiri, hehe.."

"**Kakanaru. 1. **Naruto dong.. dia ntu ganteng, manis n senyumnya keren banget dah. 2. Kakashi sensei.. dia keren bangt, gteng pula.."

"**Suna lovers.** Aku ikutan juga ya.. 1. kyaaaaaaa saso-kun imoeeet banget sih lo..i luv u.

2. tentu saja orang yang paling mirip sama yayang Sasori dah pasti kazekage-sama…Gaara-kun..aku mencintaimuuuuu."

"**UzuHaru Naruto-kun. **Pastinya aku pilih Naruto-kun.. pokokny aNaruto is the best lah."

"**Akai-Uchiha Hyuga. **Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is the best!

"**Miko Kazuma. **Miko dukung Gaara! Gaara is number one!"

"**Meitantei Cherry. **Sasuke-kun cherry akan mendukungmu. Naruto-kun, aku akan mendukungmu walalaupun muka Minato lebih keren + cool. Minato juga dah. Lalu my little swetty Itachi, dan Gaara yang imut. Tapi….Sasuke punya rambut chicken, Itachi-kun punya keriput, lalu Naruto dan Minato, aku gak mau ada perkelahian, dan Gaara-kun ada tatonya. Jadi yang cherry dukung adalah… SASORIIII. GANBATTE SASORI-KUN!"

"Lah, jadi gue yang dipilih nih?" Tanya Sasori. Sementara itu, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Minato dan Gaara Cuma bisa saling menatap heran.

"**Fujisaki Nao. **Saya vote untuk : no Gaara. 2. Gaara-kun. 3. kazekage sama. 4. Gaara-sama. 5. Sabaku-sama."

'Itu sih gue semua.' Batin Gaara.

"**Miyako. **Aku suka tipe cowo yang bijak dan dewasa, sooooo . . .Aku dukung Minato-san dan Gaara-kun ^^"

"Gue juga udah dewasa kok!" teriak Naruto.

"Mana ada orang dewasa yang suka teriak-teriak. Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Huh!"

"**Atashi. **Atashi vote untuk duo red hair dari Suna, Sasori dan Gaara XD."

"Fans gue pada kemana sih? Apa gue mesti ngecat rambut jadi merah kayak Sasori kali ya biar tambah ganteng." pikir Itachi.

"**Akahi no IkureZetta**. Na...Naruto-kun! Tenang aja! aku mendukungmu! walaupun kamu yahh gak ganteng2 amat siehh...Tapi bagiku kau tetap ganteng! Aih! tapi ada bapakmu juga ya Nar! Mmmm gantengan bapakmu tho'?hahaha"

"Nih orang niat ngedukung gue gak sih, pake bandingin sama bokap gue segala lagi," gerutu Naruto dalem hati.

"**Euphemia Kururugi HitsuGaa BB****. **Aku milih Sasori kun!yeaaah~ luph u saso kuun!  
Trus mlh Gaara kun jg! / *nosebLeed liat Gaara* n bokap gue yang paling kerend n ckep 'abah Minato'.. Brjuaanglah abaaah!"

"Hei Minato! Anak siapa itu, hah!" teriak kushina dari bawah panggung karena ada yang manggil Minato 'abah'.

"E-enggak kok sayang, aku gak punya istri selain kamu kok, suer deh." Minato gugup karena dituduh selingkuh. Repot nih urusan.

"**Pearl Jeevas****. **Yang paling ganteng tuh Gaara manisku *ikutan kape-san  
pokoknya Gaara harus jadi yang paling ganteng kalo nggak, gue kremasi lo idup2! muahahaha-duagh- yo Gaara go Gaara go! Hidup Gaara! Boleh poling Gaara dua kali gak?"

"Gak boleh," jawab Sakura.

"**Yamashita Ryuusei. **Vote untuk Minato Namikaze & Gaara."

"Dari **Shiro Kentajaki. **Naruto & Gaara."

"**rchrt. **Vote for Sasuke

"**Rainhaquee fa.** Aku vote buat Gaara. Go Gaara Go Gaara.."

"**Celia Agarashi. **Itachi. I love you always my beloved husband! Kyaa! Keriputmu menawan hatiku!"

"Ternyata ada juga yang suka sama keriput gue, hehe." Itachi cengir-cengir gaje.

"**Haruka. **Gw milih NARUTO!"

"**Aiko-chan Lummeira**. Aiko dukung Akasuna no Sasori dan Uchiha Itachi."

"**Uchiha Ruru**. Vote buat my lovely, Sasuke-kun yang tampan nan sekseh."

"**Fhaska ken. **Gue dukung Minato supaya anime nya gak diganti jadi 'Minato Shippuden', hahay.."

"**Hikaru Mangetsu. **Gyaaaa hikaru milih dua orang ninja yang kan menjadi legendarais dimasa depan di dunia ninja, NARUTO n SASUKE!"

"**Mystogan. **Aku juga mau ngevote untuk Itachi-sama. Itachi-sama, jangan mau kalah sama adekmu! Hehe."

"**Natsumi Kirkland. **Aku dukung Itachi dan juga Gaara."

"**Yuuchan no Haru999. **yuu ngedukung : 1. Minato. 2. Itachi. 3. Sasuke. 4. Naruto. 5. Gaara. Mereka pasti menang."

"**Takazawa Rizuki. **Hiro dukung Sasuke."

"SElanjutnya dari **Oline takarai**. Sasori dunk yang paling ganteng,coz ngingetin aku sama Edward cullen. Aku juga suka sama Naruto, dia gak ganteng, tapi aku suka sama sifatnya, ramah na baik."

"Edward cullen itu siapa ya?" Tanya Sasori dalam hati.

"**Arukaschiffer. **1. Sabaku no Gaara. 2. Uchiha Itachi. kalian rival kan buat dapetin hinata? Ayo ngaku..hihi…."

"Aku, di rebutin sama Gaara-kun dan Itachi-san?" Tanya hinata dengan muka memerah (lagi) dan akhirnya pingsan. Hah, merepotkan.

"**Miho yulatha. **1. SASUKE. 2. KAKASHI. 3. MINATO. Karena Sasuke dan Kakashi itu ganteng, keren dan mesum! Klo Minato senyumanya menghangatkan dunia. XD"

"Aku? Mesum?" Kakashi menunjuk wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dibilang mesum. Sensei kebanyakan baca icha-icaha sih, hihihi.

"Eh Karin, emangnya Sasuke itu mesum ya?" Tanya Ino ke Karin yang kemana-mana selalu mengikuti Sasuke.

"Engga kok, dia gak mesum. Dia gak pernah ngapa-ngapain gue. Malahan gue yang sering ngapa-ngapain dia, hihii." Jawab Karin dengan wajah nafsu sambil melihat ke Sasuke. Sasuke, aku jadi iri denagnmu *bletak*

"**Ai. **Tentu saja aku pilih my prince Gaara-kun. Pokoknya Gaara is the best. Gaara yang paling keren.. I Love You..!

"**Amu 'Narasegawa.** Hinamori. Saya pilih Namikaze Minato."

"**HarunoVErUchiha**. Sasuke pasti menang!"

"**Ama-tan Fujiyushina o9**. Ama tan pilih.. 1. Sasori : soalnya dia imut. 2. Naruto, soalnya dia baik, walaupun gak ganteng, hehe. 3. Minato. Ama-tan sukan senyum Minato yan hangat itu… saking hangatnya, ama-tan sampe kebakar (?)

"**Azuki UzuNmi gk log-in. **saya vote: Minato Namikaze the forth hokage, karena di touchan ku. Dia ganteng alami! Kagak pake oplas2an!"

"**Kaminari to Mizu. **Saya pilih : 1. Kakashi Hatake-sensei! Di buka msker ataupun enggak saya ttep mencintaimu. Kakshi imut banget deh.. cakep dan tutur katanya lembut dn rendah hati gitu. 2. Minato Namikaze-sama. Oohh, tentu aku padamu.. 3. Naruto-kun aja! Naruto, Naruto.."

"**Kurenai chijimoya. **Pilih Minato. Yahuu."

"Selanjutnya dari **Hikari-Chan Hyuuga. **Hikari pilih NARUTO! SASUKE, sama Minato."

"**Namikaze Chai. **saya milih Namikaze Minato karena dia orangnya baek, murah senyum, cool bin ganteng banget."

"Ah, aku jadi malu," ucap Minato merendah disertai senyum manisnya.

"KYAA MINATO! I LUV YU!" jerit para pendukung Minato yang hadir disana.

"Woi! Dia itu suami gue tau! Teriak kushina cemburu dan bikin orang-orang ada di sekitarnya pada ngejauh saking seremnya.

"**Soba mi lalalalalalala. ** Vote kaa-san ku, Minato. Go Minato!Go Minato! Go Minato!"

"**Vaa-chan. **Aku pilih Sabaku no Gaara, abis dia itu cool banget dah.."

"**obitobi**. Minato."

"**NAya. **Tentu saja saya milih ayah dan anak, MINATO & NARUTO. Kyaa aku suka yang pirang2!"

"Apa gue cat jadi warna pirang aja ya?" Tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Masih aja ngurusin rambut. T.T

"**Dark Bluey Choc. **Aku pilih Shikamaru! Mau gimana juga dia paling cakep*maksa*. Tapi aku juga milih Gaara sama Sasori..cool.. go shika! go Gaara! go Sasori!

"**Ryuu sanchez. **Aku pilih sassuke, Gaara,s ama Shikamaru."

"**Hinazawa Ruki**. Ruu dukung Minato! Pokoknya Minato!"

"**Sabaku Tema-chan. **Saya pilih Itachi! cool abis. Lebih cool dari adeknyua. Minato n Naruto juga deh, sama2 keyen.."

"**Hajime nanako Hatake.** Kakashi~! Kau pilih Kakashi~! Kakashi! I love you so muach!"

"**Seela-gaje. **Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi."

"**Hikachan19. **Tentunya aku milih ayang Kakashi. Karena Kakashi itu keren dan dewasa meskipun rada mesum. Salam cinta dariku ya buat Kakashi-sensei."

"Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi membaca icha-icaha." UcapKakashi-sensei yang untuk kedua kalinya dibilang mesum.

"**Uzumaki Andin**. Kyaa.. aku pilih Naruto alesannya dia keren, imut dan hebat. Abis itu dia pantang menyereah."

"**Hana Yuki Sumire. **Aku mendukung Naruto-kun dan Minato-sama."

"**Risuki Taka. **Aku pilih Sasori dong. Soalnya saso itu cakep, manis, imut, iiihh."

"**Uzukage saiga. **Saya pilih Naruto dan Gaara aja."

"**Aieri. **Ai pastinya milih Minato. Kyaa Minato! I luph yuu"

"**Annsa zahra caca. **Aku pilih Minato dan Naruto."

"**Ren. **Saya milih Shikamaru sama Kakashi aja deh."

"**vieChigo-higurashi. **Aku pilih Sasuke kun dexh.."

"Nah itu tadi adalah hasil review yang udah masuk. Dan perolehan suara untuk masih-masih peserta adalah….."

Jeng jeng jeng

Hatake Kakashi : 27 suara

Nara Shikamaru : 11 suara

Sabaku Gaara : 32 suara

Uzumaki Naruto : 61 suara

Uchiha Sasuke : 36 suara

Uchiha Itachi : 20

Akasuna Sasori : 24 suara

Namikaze Minato : 51 suara

"Jadi, pemenang dari The Most Handsome Shinobi adalah… UZUMAKI NARUTO! Teriak Sakura dan langsung disambut dengan gemuruh dari para penonton.

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

"A-aku pemenangnya." Ucap Naruto yang masih setengah tidak percaya.

"Pergilah kesana, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk maju ke depan.

"I-iya." Naruto pun langsung maju kedepan panggung untuk memberikan beberapa kata sambutan.

"Naruto, selamat ya." Senyum sakura sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto terharu.

"Nah, silahkan kau berikan beberapa kata sambutan." Tambah sakura sambil memberikan sebuah mickropon ke Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Naruto mulai menarik napas dalam. Para penonton yang tadinya meneriak-neriakan nama 'Naruto' kini mulai tenang untuk mendengarkan ucapan dari pemenang The Most Handsome Shinobi ini.

"Ehm.. Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Ayah saya yang telah menurunkan kegantengannya kepada saya.." ucap Naruto polos dan membuat beberapa penonton jadi tertawa.

"Dan juga ibu saya yang tak henti-hentinya berpesan untuk selalu makan sayur." Apa hubungannya (?).

"Pada Sensei yang telah mendidik saya dengan baik." Ucapnya sambil menoleh ke Kakashi-sensei yang membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman bangga.

"Teman-teman saya…Dan tentu saja para readers yang telah memberikan suara nya kepada saya! I luv U All!" teriak Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman manis dan tanda piss di jarinya. Setelah itu dia mulai berlari-lari mengitari panggung seperti yang dulu dia pernah lakukan waktu ujian chunin.

"TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari dan disambut dengan teriakan para penonton.

"Naruto, aku bangga menjadi ayahmu." Senyum Minato sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang kini sudah semakin dewasa.

"Aku bangga menjadi gurumu, Naruto." Ucap Kakashi yang juga terus tersyum dari balik maskernya.

"Naruto, suatu saat kau pasti akan menjadi hokage yang hebat." Komentar gaara yang juga tersenyum.

"Dobe," komentar Sasuke singkat. Namun dalam hatinya dia tersenyum karena ikut merasa senang atas kemenangan Naruto.

'Setidaknya bukan Sasuke yang menag.' Ucap itachi dalam hati. Setidaknya dia gak bakal di katain abis-abisan sama Sasuke.

"Yah, bolehlah.." komentar Sasori.

"Huh, merepotkan." Komentae siapa lagi klo bukan Shikamaru. Kemudian dia mulai tidur lagi. Gubrak!

**FIN**

Sun : "Huwaa… akhirnya berhasil update juga. Gomen ya update nya lama banget, coz mulai tahun ini sun disibukkan dengan status baru sebagai mahasiswa (doain ya biar sukses ^^).

Reader : "itu, Lee sama Kiba kok gak ikut?"

Sun : "Soalnya mereka berdua masih chunin."

Reader : "Nah, kenapa Shikamaru ikutan dia kan chunin. Harusnya kan Neji."

Sun : "Soalnya waktu di ajak, Neji lagi Creambath di salon *dibantai Neji FG* jadi Shikamaru sebgai gantinya. Itu juga dengan paksaan.

Shikamaru : "Merepotkan."

Reader : "Lalu Sai?"

Sun : "Klo Sai itu dari Anbu, bukan dar jounin. Jadi gak bisa."

Jiraiya : "Hei Orochimaru, ternyata muridku lebih hebat dari muridmu, hahha." *nepuk-nepuk pundaknya Oro*

Orochimaru : "Hei Sasuke, kenapa gak lu keluarin jurus ganteng yang udah gue ajarin., hah!"

Sun : "Uapa! Sasuke itu ganteng dari lahir tauk! Bukan diajarin sama lu! Dasar uler jelek! Bener kan Sasuke."

Sasuke : "Hn."

Orochimaru : "Apa lu bilang!" *ngeluarin uler*

Sun : "E-enggak kok. Oro ganteng kok. *Muntah darah*

Orochimaru : "Begitu kan lebih bagus."

Jiraiya : "Maksa banget!" *sweatdrop*

Reader : "Bikin lagi ya yang bisa di polling. Kayak kunoichi paling canting gitu"

Sun : "E-enggak lagi dah. Sun angkat tangan. Sumpah, ribet banget. Sun mesti ngedit stiap riview yang masuk. Nagsih komentar supaya gak terlalu ngebosenin. Ngitungin satu-persatu. Beuh... klo bukan karena readers tercinta, halah. Mungkin gak bakal Sun terusin nih Fic *dibantai reader*. Klo gak percaya silahkan di coba ^^."

Sasori : "Gue gak menang ya?"

Sun : "Iya gak menang." *nangis bombay* "Tapi, biarpun gak menang Danna tetep jadi yang paling ganteng di mata Sun."

Sasori : "Thanks ya. Gue suka gaya lo." *Tos sama Sun*

Sun : "Bekas tos ini, gak akan Sun cuci."

Readers : "Jorok!"

Sun : "Nah, udah tau kan pemenang The Most Handsome Shinobi. Buat yang mau ngucapin selamt ke Naruto, atau mau mengibur pilihan kalian yang kurang beruntung, silahkan riview lagi. Akan Sun terima dengan senang hati. ^_^. Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah. Akhir kata.."

**All Chara : "Riview Ya..."**


End file.
